1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a liquid crystal polyester.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2001-72750 (corresponding application is US2003-0088053A) discloses, as a method for producing a liquid crystal polyester having a high molecular weight with satisfactory productivity, a method for producing a liquid crystal polyester comprising the steps of (1) polycondensing a monomer in a reaction vessel, (2) removing the formed polymer in a molten state from the reaction vessel and solidifying the polymer, and (3) subjecting the solidified polymer to a solid phase reaction.
However, the liquid crystal polyester obtained by the above production method has such a problem that the molding thereof has unsatisfactory mechanical strength.